Serenade of Broken Vows
by wind scarlett
Summary: Amerika tidak tahu bahwa Israel, gadis semanis dan secantik itu, bisa berbuat apa saja demi mendapatkan cinta dari pria yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Amerika/Israel/Palestina. T untuk kata-kata kasar. One shot.


**Catatan:** hubungan cinta segitiga Amerika, Israel, dan Palestina yang dipinta oleh Ra Kuti ini lumayan lama rampungnya lantaran ide yang nulis sering berganti-ganti. Maaf, ya, jadi lama, tapi belum sampai lumutan, 'kan? Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur~!

**Peringatan**: penggambaran karakter yang _warped_, kata-kata agak kasar.

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himeruya

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serenade of Broken Vows**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kita akan hidup berdampingan selamanya, sampai tua nanti. / Sampai menjadi kakek dan nenek, ya? / Tentu saja, aku berjanji kepadamu. Selama masih ada aku, kau takkan pernah kesepian. / Janji, kalau sampai bohong, kau akan tahu akibatnya!_

**.**

**.**

Banyak sekali orang yang datang dan memberikan dukungan kepada gadis cantik yang tengah berbaring di tengah kamar rumah sakit itu. Mereka silih berganti memberikan semangat, nasihat, dan juga kata-kata dukungan yang beragam. Gadis bermata biru dan berkulit cerah itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum padahal wajahnya sangat pucat, selang infus panjang masih menempel di sebelah lengannya. Dengan lembut ia berkata kepada semua orang yang mengelilinginya, "terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, kalian begitu perhatian kepadaku…"

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu, Israel-_chan_." Jepang mengangguk penuh semangat, lalu menatap ke arah Korea seakan meminta dukungan. "Korea-_san_, kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu mendukung Israel-_chan_, _desu_."

"Ya, aku pun pasti akan selalu mendukung Israel sampai darah penghabisan, tidak, bahkan sampai aku mati nanti aku akan tetap mendukung Israel," Perancis menyatakan dukungannya. "Sungguh keterlaluan, aku tidak tahu bahwa ada yang bisa _menyiksa_ gadis sebaik kamu sampai begini."

"Kenapa malah membicarakan si brengsek itu?" Sebelah alis Rusia naik, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Jelas yang harusnya kita perhatikan adalah kondisi Israel, bukan?"

Amerika tidak bergabung dengan kawannya yang lain, ia terus memandang ke luar jendela, memperhatikan pergerakan awan yang berarak semakin ke arah barat. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, menghempaskan dedaunan kering dan debu ke segala arah. Beberapa pasien yang berjalan di luar, menjalankan rehabilitasi tubuh mereka, kini mulai masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan turun hujan lebat. Sesekali pria yang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang paling ceria dan positif itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

_Apa sebenarnya yang kau mau, manis? Demi apa kau berbuat hal ini?_

**.**

**.**

Tidak sampai setengah jam waktu besuk telah habis. Para tamu perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kamar inap Israel, salah satu ruangan terbaik dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk Amerika, apalagi rumah sakit itu adalah salah satu tempat ia menyumbangkan banyak kucuran dana. Perlahan pria itu menatap wajah pucat yang berbaring di hadapannya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Nada sarkastis terdengar dalam suara gadis itu, tajam dan sinis, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dengan kasar sebelah tangannya menarik jarum infus, lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Gadis itu membuka laci bawah lemari di samping tempat tidur, lalu mengambil sebotol anggur dan dua gelas panjang. "Pergi saja sana kalau tidak suka dengan caraku."

"Menurutku kau licik sekali," Amerika tersenyum lebar, menghentikan tawanya. Bagaimana bisa kau terpikir cara seperti ini, manisku~?"

"Aku tidak perlu bersikap seperti seorang _gentleman_."

Amerika tertawa semakin keras, lupa bahwa ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. "Jadi, kau akan memakai segala cara demi pria—pria itu?"

Israel, gadis yang dimaksud oleh Amerika tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Ia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas, lalu perlahan menikmati minumannya. Wajah yang semula pucat itu kini mulai berubah kemerahan, cantik dan menggoda. Itulah sosok Israel yang sebenarnya, gadis penuh pesona yang mampu memikat hati semua orang. _Sekarang kita lihat, ke mana perhatian semua orang akan tertuju. Semua orang akan menganggapmu bajingan. Ya,_ _inilah harga yang harus kau bayar karena mengkhianati cintaku, Palestina. _

**.**

**. **

_Katamu aku berhak kembali kapan saja, katamu kau akan selalu menerimaku? / Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun berlalu? Kalau kau pikir hatiku tidak bisa berubah, maka kau salah. / Kau tidak bisa berbuat begini! Kau tidak bisa mengaturku! Akan kuhancurkan siapa saja yang berani merebutmu dariku!_

**.**

**.**

Amerika menyeringai, diliriknya Israel yang asyik meminum anggur tanpa keraguan. Sekalipun gadis itu sangat licik, pintar memanipulasi orang lain untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Israel. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lama hidup terlunta-lunta, berpindah dari keluarga satu ke keluarga lainnya. Si pirang itu tidak memiliki keluarga, apalagi sanak saudara. Entah apa yang sudah dialami Israel, membentuk kepribadiannya menjadi berubah drastis.

Atau mungkin, sejak semula memang begitulah Israel yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa harus Palestina~? Kapan saja aku siap menyambutmu, manis." Amerika memainkan rambut tebal Israel yang sangat indah, dan halus. Hatinya telah terpikat kepada si cantik sejak lama. "Aku bisa memberikan tempat yang sangat luas dan indah di istanaku, tinggal kau pilih sendiri~! Kau pun bebas melakukan apapun di tempatku~! Menyanyi, berdansa, minum-minum, dan selalu bersenang-senang, bagaimana~?"

"Aku hanya mau Palestina," suara Israel yang dingin tajam dan menusuk. Kedua matanya yang biru berkilat tajam saat mengatakan hal itu. "Aku hanya mau dia."

Amerika kembali tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Hmmm, kau ini memang aneh. Kenapa harus memaksa orang yang tidak mau menerimamu? Sedangkan aku yang menyukaimu malah terus kau tola—"

"Telingamu bermasalah? Atau otakmu ditumbuhi cacing? Yang kumau hanyalah Palestinaku tercinta."

Israel memejamkan matanya sesaat. Sosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan wajah berbentuk persegi, kedua mata tajam penuh karisma, dan senyum yang memukau muncul di benaknya. Pria yang dulu pernah berjanji akan selalu menerimanya malah kini menolaknya, memperlakukannya sebagai musuh. _Apakah dia sudah lupa bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi, cinta mereka akan selalu abadi? Bukankah mereka telah berjanji?_

"Dia takkan datang ke sini, apalagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan." Amerika merogoh sakunya, lalu meraih cerutu dari celananya. Rasanya ia butuh sedikit penyegaran setelah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sepanjang siang tadi. _Sial, kenapa udara terasa begitu sesak, eh?_

"Kau sinting, Amerika."

"Ups, lupa, hampir saja aku merokok di sini, ahahaha~!" Amerika menepuk kepalanya. "Ehhh~?"

Suara itu bukan berasal dari Israel, tapi pria lain yang muncul secara mendadak di sana. Pria yang selalu menghiasi mimpi Israel, pria yang selalu memuatnya cemburu. Palestina, nama yang begitu feminin untuk pria dengan postur tubuh sempurna dan tampan.

"Kau sinting untuk terus mendukung rencana licik siluman wanita ini." Palestina berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya saat menatap Israel, yang terus memperhatikannya sejak ia masuk ke dalam sana. "Apa kau puas jika melihat banyak orang menghakimiku, menuduhku seolah-olah aku manusia bejat yang tidak bermoral, pria yang tega memukuli istrinya sendiri sampai ia keguguran?"

"Wow, wow, tunggu seb—eh? KAU KEGUGURAN?" Amerika sendiri sangat terkejut saat mendengar kabar itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Israel, bukannya dia hanya memukulimu?"

Palestina tersenyum angkuh. "Lakukan saja apapun maumu. Gugurkan semua janin sesukamu. Jangan harap—jangan sesekali berharap bahwa kita bisa—bisa, sudahlah."

Palestina hendak membuka pintu ketika Israel memeluknya dari belakang, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Ia terpaksa melakukan semua hal yang paling ekstrim sekalipun, asalkan Palestina kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau mau pergi? Bukankah kau akan selalu bersamaku?"

"Lepaskan!" Palestina menatap Israel dengan jijik, seolah-olah istrinya itu makhluk yang paling hina yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. "Sejak lama kau sudah tidak ada lagi dalam hidupku!"

"Palestina! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku—aku melakukan semua ini demi cintaku kepadamu? Apa hatimu begitu bebal untuk menyadari bahwa aku sangat memujamu, mencintaimu?" Israel menangis lirih, terus memeluk Palestina tercinta. "Aku sangat—"

"Kau membuatku mual." Palestina melepaskan belitan Israel. Lalu menatap Amerika yang hanya bisa tertegun melihat mereka berdua. Orang ketiga yang selalu mendukung ulah sinting Israel, mempersulit semua usahanya. "Sampai bertemu di pengadilan nanti, Israel."

"Kau akan kalah, semua orang akan berpihak kepadaku…" Israel memberitahukan suaminya itu dengan pongah. "Semua upayamu akan terbuang percuma, dan kau hanya bisa menerimaku kembali. Hanya aku dan kau, selamanya."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila."

"… aku gila karenamu," si cantik menjawab dengan santai, menghapus air mata yang sempat tertumpah. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah. Tidak ada cinta yang sempat ia teriakan sebelumnya di sana, melainkan dendam, harga diri, dan obsesi gila yang berlebihan. Sambil terus memperhatikan Palestina yang menghilang di balik pintu, ia terus berbisik, berulang-ulang. "Aku gila karenamu, aku gila karenamu, aku gila, gila karenamu…"

.

.

_Katakan kau mencintaiku. / Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau yang selalu menghadiri benakku. / Katakan kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku. / Kau terlalu terlalu sombong, kalau kau pergi aku akan mencari wanita lain. / Kau jahat! Dasar tidak punya hati! / Hei, aku hanya bercanda… hanya kau satu-satunya. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatimu, maka tubuhmu saja pun tak apa. Aku akan menaruhmu di sampingku, di tempat tidurku. Setiap hari aku akan menatapmu berjam-jam, menikmatimu. Menciummu, membisikkan sejuta kata cinta dan sayang. Kau, Palestina, hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar, makian, atau apapun juga boleh, hehehe. Entahlah, sebagian besar isi cerita ini terinspirasi oleh yang me-request sih. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~!**


End file.
